Generally, autonomous parallel parking systems require the use of multiple distance sensors that are strategically located at various locations around a host vehicle body structure, such as a front-side fascia, a rear-side fascia, a front bumper, and a rear bumper. These sensors can collectively measure various displacements between the host vehicle and adjacent parked vehicles. The controller can use these various displacement measurements to implement algorithms to adjust a steer angle of the host vehicle to allow the host vehicle to back into the parking space and avoid impacting the adjacent parked vehicles.
These parallel-parking systems can be expensive due to the cost of the multiple sensors and the controller that processes the algorithms. Typically, the parallel-parking system implementation can require the additional cost of controllable steering (e.g., electric power steering), controllable brakes, and controllable throttles.